The Olympics/Season One; Episode One
Season One - Episode One of the Olympics Date - December 25, 2012 Game One - Apprentices - Water Polo Round One Molepaw nervously dipped a paw into the cold water in the lake. "Are you sure we should do this?" he asked his littermate, Cherrypaw. "Of course," she replied, "It's a great honor, we'll be representing ThunderClan, and we'll show the other Clans what we're made of." Molepaw hastily nodded, though he still looked scared. "Anyways," Cherrypaw continued, "Rock and Midnight are the judges and referees, and they're known for their fairness." Molepaw nodded, starting to be comforted by his siblings words. "Come on," Cherrypaw mewed, beckoning to him with her tail. "Fine," he mewed, bounding afet her, to where the Clan leaders, Roch, Midnight, and the other apprentices competing were. "Good, everycat is here," Rock mewed, his sightless eyes bulging, "Cherrypaw, Molepaw, and Stoatpaw will be on team one, and Heronpaw, Crouchpaw, and Larkpaw will be on team two, but keep in mind that though you will be judged in teams, you won't have the same teams for the next round." He paused and the apprentices nodded, though some looked back at the waves with apprehension. "OK, your goal is to get the ball to the other side of the lake, but you'll be fighting the other team with every move." Molepaw blinked, the lake suddenly seemed like a giant. "OK, are you ready?" Rock asked. The apprentices nodded. "Then go!" Midnight the badger callted, tossing the ball into the lake, immediatly the apprentices went after it, Heronpaw becoming a favortie to win from the spectators, due to his strong swimming ablilities. He was the first to reach the ball, pushing it with his muzzle towards the other side. Stoatpaw, though, came up and batted the ball away with a paw, and Cherrypaw got it from there, starting on towards team two's side. Quickly Crouchpaw came up, and, taking advantage of his lithe body, pushed it away, and into Larkpaw's outstretched legs. Larkpaw pressed on towards the goal, and as she was entering the shallows Molepaw came up behind her, and lept onto her back, causing her to lose the ball. Heronpaw, though, took advantage of Molepaw's weakness, the fear of deep water, and helped Larkpaw press him further into the middle of the lake, while Crouchpaw swiftly pushed the ball onto the shore of team one's side. WINNER: TEAM TWO; CROUCHPAW, LARKPAW, HERONPAW Round Two "Now that you know what you're doing," Rock began after the apprentices had come out of the lake, "I will reassign you teams, Larkpaw, Molepaw, and Heronpaw are team one, while Cherrypaw, Crouchpaw, and Stoatpaw will be on team two. The cats nodded, and immediatly slid back into the water, where team two became the favorite, by stealing the ball and making it four mousetails from the shore, before Heronpaw stole the ball, and passed it to Molepaw, who swam in the shallows and passed it to Larkpaw, who, because of her long legs, made it to the other team's shore within heartbeats. WINNER: TEAM ONE; LARKPAW, MOLEPAW, HERONPAW Round Three Rock didn't wast time with formalities this tie, instead, he quickly assigned Larkpaw, Stoatpaw, and Cherrypaw to a team, and Heronpaw, Crouchpaw, and Molepaw to a team. Since he mewed the names, Team one became the favorite. Immediatly team one rushed, and had it most of the way to the other side, before Heronpaw, Crouchpaw, and Molepaw caught up, Heronpaw quicky swam under, coming up directly under Larkpaw, and flinging her back. Molepaw rushed towards Stoatpaw, clawing his muzzle, and sending him reeling. Crouchpaw lept out of the water and hit the ball, it shot out of Cherrypaw's paws, and towards the shore, hitting the shore. WINNER: TEAM ONE; LARKPAW, STOATPAW, CHERRYPAW Category:WFW 1 Category:Parody